Song Drabbles
by CreativeInsanitarium
Summary: A series of drabbles based on a variety of songs. Various authors.
1. Renegade

**Disclaimer:** The members of CreativeInsanitarium do not own Beyblade – those rights belong to Takao Aoki

**Concept: **One drabble per chapter based on a song.

.

**Chapter One: Renegade (Styx)**

"_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long"_

The words to the song represented his dire situation perfectly.

He was on his last life. If he couldn't guess the word his hangman would fall into the pits below ending his game.

Damn he wanted that candybar so bad! "The word is..." It was now or never. "...Renegade?"

His fellow Blitzkrieg Boys gasped. Tala checked his palm card and nodded. "Damn it Kai, how did you guess?" He handed over his candybar to the victor Kai.

Kai grabbed the chocolate bar. "Luck is on my side."

**.**

This chapter was written by AquilaTempestas based on a song chosen by xchocolatexloverx16.

Read and review please : )


	2. Face the Pain

**Disclaimer**: The members of CreativeInsanitarium do not own Beyblade – those rights belong to Takao Aoki

**Concept**: One drabble per chapter based on a song.

.

Chapter Two: Face the Pain (Stemm)

Mystel was gazing out his window, waiting for his S to come. He was quite excited. Tonight he will learn true S&M from his special flying lover.

Hearing the signal meant for only him, Mystel smiled and removed the screen from the window. He flew into the night, and into the arms of his S.

Sanguinex smiled, and held his M for a moment. Then joked, "Who's the S, and who's the M?"

Mystel laughed, and replied "I thought that was obvious."

"Are you ready?"

Mystel nodded. "Yes. I am. Bring it on."

Smiling, Sanguinex merely encouraged, "Face the pain."

.

This chapter was written by chocolatexloverx16 based on a song chosen by AquilaTempestas.

Read and review please :D


	3. Maxie's Mom

**Disclaimer**: The members of CreativeInsanitarium do not own Beyblade – those rights belong to Takao Aoki

**Concept**: One drabble per chapter based on a song.

.

Chapter Three: Maxie's Mom (Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne)

Michael sat at a picnic table with Max and Rick. The team was at the park, taking a break from training, and Judy had made them lunch. Thinking of Judy, he glanced over to their coach.

"Dude, why are you looking at my mom?" Max asked, stacking more cheese on his sandwich. Rick snorted into his soda.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Maxie's mom! Dude, that's so wrong," Rick laughed bringing the attention of the rest of their team to them. Michael face-palmed, a light blush donning his cheeks.

"Rick, has anyone told you that you're a prick?" Michael asked.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Max exclaimed. Michael face-palmed into his other hand.

.

This chapter was written by ixheartxdemy-chan based on a song chosen by chocolatexloverx16.

Read and review please :D


	4. The Final Countdown

**Disclaimer**: The members of CreativeInsanitarium do not own Beyblade – those rights belong to Takao Aoki

**Concept**: One drabble per chapter based on a song.

.

**Chapter Four: The Final Countdown (by Europe)**

Bryan glanced up at the clock on the wall, watching the hands move slowly. Ten minutes to go and school would be over forever! It made him terribly excited just thinking about his freedom.

He looked around the room briefly and noticed other students were eyeing the clock with interest. He bet they couldn't wait to get outside and party hard and annoy all the elderly people. He smirked to himself. Partying. The only thing he truly excelled at.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two..."

Bryan slowly rose from his chair.

"ONE!"

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" Bryan roared.

The teacher shook her head and wiped her brow.

Thank God.

.

This chapter was written by AquilaTempestas based on a song chosen by chocolatexloverx16.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

As always, reviews much appreciated!

Wanna contribute a chapter? Just ask!


	5. What You Want

**Disclaimer:** The members of CreativeInsanitarium do not own Beyblade – those rights belong to Takao Aoki

**Concept:** One drabble per chapter based on a song.

.

**Chapter Five: What You Want (by Evanescence)**

Tala looked into the mirror for the third time. He knew what he was about to do was foolish, hopeless and irrational. Spencer had already told him that enough. But it was something he had to do. Clutching a hand to his heart he nodded to himself, his ice blue eyes lit with the fire of determination.

Walking up to the door, he drew in a deep breath. "Remember who you really are." It was a soft mantra he repeated slowly and calmly before taking the plunge and ringing the doorbell.

She answered the door calmly but when she spotted Tala, her eyes widened. Memories poured back in, memories she couldn't bring herself to face and yet she couldn't close the door on him. She stood and faced him despite the choking feeling in her throat.

"Hello, hello, remember me?" His voice made him seem finally real to her. This wasn't a dream. He was here, right here, right now. She couldn't make her voice work and she barely managed his name.

"Tala." All the walls she'd built up to keep him out he tore down just by existing. He smiled at her and her heart filled with a kind of warmth. Perhaps it was better to learn forgiveness anyway. Smiling she took a step out of the doorway finally allowing him inside.

"Julia…" he began gently, but she cut him off with a small smile.

"I'm finally ready. Do what you want."

.

This chapter was written by MisstiqueRose based on a song chosen by AquilaTempestas.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, reviews much appreciated!

Wanna contribute a chapter? Just ask! Word limit has now been changed to 250 words max.

Updated every weekend.


End file.
